Aucun méchant n'a le droit à son happy ending
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: James Moriarty et Sebastian Moran ont semé la terreur pendant une longue période. Mais leur règne est désormais fini.


Dix ans de terreur. Dix ans pendant lesquelles ils avaient fait souffrir le monde. Maintenant ils se trouvaient ici. A l'abri de tout regard, capturés, punis sans avoir été proprement jugés.

Voilà deux heures qu'ils avaient été placés dans cette cellule sophistiquée, crée et pensée spécialement pour eux par Mycroft Holmes lui-même. Ils se trouvaient dans un bâtiment en pleine campagne d'Angleterre. Ils allaient être exécutés dans moins d'une heure, dans le silence le plus totale, ils disparaîtront purement et simplement et jamais on ne se souviendra d'eux.

Jim resserra son étreinte autour de son employé, celui-ci le tenait fermement, sans savoir si c'était pour le rassurer ou pour se rassurer lui-même. En tout cas, cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient ainsi, l'un contre l'autre sans prononcer un seul mot.

La main de Seb s'aventura dans les cheveux du criminel consultant. Celui-ci frissonna et se colla à l'ancien soldat.

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

**-James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran, l'heure est venue, suivez-nous.**

Les deux hommes se lâchèrent. Le plus petit des deux sourit à l'autre, d'un sourire triste, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant peut-être. Leurs mains se joignirent. Ils avancèrent ensembles dans le couloir, des armes pointées sur eux.

Finalement, le couple de criminels arriva dans une pièce fortement éclairée où se trouvait une table ressemblant à celles pour les opérations dans les hôpitaux. Des personnes habillées en blouse blanche étaient aussi présentes dans la pièce, elles s'activaient autour de cette table où allaient mourir les deux hommes.

Eux deux d'ailleurs ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Sebastian voulait parler une dernière fois à son patron mais il n'osait pas, il ne trouvait rien qui s'accorder à la situation.

**-Rends moi fier.**

Le cœur du tueur professionnel rata un battement. La phrase de Moriarty le fit se sentir inutile. Comment pouvait t-il encore oser regarder le génie alors qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de le protéger ?

**-Je suis désolé, Jim...pardonnes-moi**

C'était la première - et la dernière - fois qu'il s'autorisait à le tutoyer. Il avait toujours eu peur que l'autre considère ça comme un manque de respect.

**-Mr Moran, allongez-vous sur la table.**

James mit une dernière fois sa main dans la sienne puis on les sépara. Seb fut placé sur la table et on l'attacha à l'aide de sangles en cuir. Un des hommes en blouse blanche s'approcha de lui, une seringue à la main. Sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

**-Ça va aller.**

Moran acquiesça face aux propos de son amant. L'aiguille s'enfonça dans la peau de l'ancien soldat qui souriait désormais, les yeux fixés sur celui qui prendrait bientôt sa place. Il y eut un court instant de flottement puis le poison fut injecté dans ses veines. Il le sentit se propager en lui comme un feu le brûlant de l'intérieur. Mais il ne cria pas. Il se contenta simplement de murmurer "Staying alive" avant de fermer les yeux à tout jamais.

**-A votre tour Mr Moriarty.**

Celui-ci se laissa faire lorsqu'on l'installa sur la table où reposait, quelques secondes plus tôt, celui qui avait partagé sa vie. Le corps sans vie de ce dernier fut d'ailleurs emmené hors de la salle. Pendant qu'on l'attachait, Jim le regarda donc partir. _*Je suis fier de toi*_ pensa t-il au moment où la porte se referma.

**-Un dernier mot ?**

Il secoua négativement la tête et l'aiguille entra dans sa chair.

**-Dites juste à ce cher Mycroft que même si il m'a battu, ce n'est pas fini. Je le retrouverai et je me vengerai.**

Le liquide commença à se déverser dans son corps. La douleur qui l'envahit lui rappela qu'il avait perdu. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de partir dans un rire dont seul les psychopathes ont le secret.

Le rire perdit peu à peu de son intensité, ses yeux perdirent peu à peu leur lumière et il s'éteignit dans un silence complet.


End file.
